El Sombrerero Loco
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Jefferson ha sufrido mucho en su vida, todo por culpa de su sombrero, primero le robó a su mujer y, después, a su hija. ¿Cómo puede un hombre mantenerse cuerdo cuando debe coser aquello que le arrebató su felicidad?
1. Néfesh

**EL SOMBRERERO LOCO.**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Disclaimmer:** _Ni Storybrooke ni el Reino Encantado me pertenecen._

**Dedicatoria:** Me tocó en gracia **Cris Snape** por lo que esta historia está plenamente dedicada a ella, espero que te guste porque quería que me quedara lo mejor posible.

**Nota de la autora:** Este primer capítulo se desarrolla en el Bosque Encantado.

* * *

_Siempre he admirado ese sombrero, como no lo vas a necesitar... ¿considerarías legármelo?_

(Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Tim Burton)

* * *

**I**

**NÉFESH.**

* * *

Jefferson saltó dentro de su sombrero y, una vez hubo elegido la puerta adecuada, se adentró en ella en busca del encargo de Rumpelstiltskin. No sabía qué interés podía tener el Ser Oscuro en aquella flor, pero él no se dedicaba a hacer preguntas; no cuando lo que vendía era su talento, no su curiosidad.

Cuando traspasó el portal dio a dar a un bosque. La arena bajo sus botas crujió cuando comenzó a caminar y un conejo blanco que pastaba cerca de él huyó a esconderse nada más verlo aparecer.

Según las indicaciones el Néfesh debía encontrarse al Norte de la región, no muy lejos de donde estaba si no le fallaban los cálculos. El problema se encontraba en que era una flor muy extraña y de mucho valor, incluso en su lugar de procedencia era una planta difícil de encontrar, e imposible de rastrear, algo por lo que el Ser Oscuro había tenido que recurrir a su sombrero. Si hubiera podido rastrearla la habría tenido en menos de lo que un enano extrae diamantes.

Echó a andar por el suelo yermo. Las hojas de las copas de los árboles creaban un techo verdoso que impedía que los rayos del sol llegaran hasta el suelo. Apenas corría el aire en aquella región por lo que el calor comenzó a ser agobiante y pensó que, quizás, el haberse puesto bufanda y gabardina había sido una mala elección. Horas más tarde lo afirmaría.

Según avanzaba el bosque se hacía cada vez más cerrado y los troncos comenzaban a acercarse complicándole el paso ya que tuvo que empezar a saltar troncos caídos y apartar las ramas bajas de los árboles jóvenes. El sudor goteaba por su frente, así que se deshizo de la bufanda, minutos después se quitó la gabardina negra y la dejó apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Tenía más en su casa por lo que no le importaba abandonarla allí, en medio de un bosque de otro mundo.

La garganta comenzó a secarse por el calor cada vez más asfixiante; observando el mapa descubrió la presencia de una taberna a no menos de unos cuantos metros al Este del camino que había escogido. Decidiendo que una parada en su búsqueda no le haría daño y que, posiblemente, pudiera recolectar información se dirigió hacia ella.

La taberna era un edificio de piedra ubicado en un claro del bosque. De la chimenea salía el humo y por las ventanas se oían las risas y los gritos de los clientes. Quitándose el sombrero y colocándoselo bajo el brazo entró en el establecimiento.

Una vez dentro se dirigió a la barra. La única luz que alumbraba aquel lugar era la luz diurna y no entraba la suficiente por las pequeñas ventanas como para alumbrar todo. En la barra había varios clientes, una de las cuales era una hermosa rubia que le daba la espalda mientras reía con el tabernero.

Se sentó a su lado en el espacio que había libre y, llamando la atención del hombre, pidió. La joven se giró hacia él con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sus ojos azules le descolocaron por un momento. Le miraba con una mezcla de diversión y fanfarronería lo que provocó que una sonrisa se extendiera por el rostro de Jefferson.

—Creo que este no es lugar para una señorita —pronunció una vez tuvo la bebida entre sus manos y pudo humedecer su seca garganta.

—Señor, sin ánimo de ofender, parece usted un extranjero por lo que no sabe qué lugar es o no para una señorita —replicó ella con una enorme sonrisa. Jefferson inclinó la cabeza en gesto de complacencia. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida. La joven fijó su mirada en el sombrero —Así que, dígame, ¿qué es lo que le ha traído a adentrarse en el bosque?

Jefferson la miró por encima de la jarra. Alzó una ceja haciéndola entender que eran asuntos propios y volvió a beber. La joven asintió.

—Entiendo, es algo importante, por lo que veo —se levantó del taburete a la vez que pagaba —Espero que encuentre aquello que está buscando.

Jefferson vio cómo se dirigía a una de las mesas donde se unió a varios hombres que jugaban a las cartas y, minutos después de su marcha, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

* * *

Tras comer en la taberna y recolectar un poco de información volvió a adentrarse en el bosque. Esta vez, había conseguido un precioso corcel de color negro que hacía que su caminata fuera menos dura. Llevaba ya medio camino hecho cuando el crujido de una rama al romperse le alertó de la presencia de un animal o de una persona. Registró el bosque con la mirada y logró captar un veloz movimiento y la aparición de un destello de metal. Sospechando de un ataque, se agachó sobre la crin del caballo justo a tiempo para oír como algo pasaba silbando sobre su cabeza. Mirando hacia arriba descubrió una daga clavada en el tronco. Aún temblaba del impulso.

Jefferson se colocó de nuevo en el caballo y, sacando una pistola, galopó detrás del leve sonido de cascos que llegaba a sus oídos desde la lejanía. Pronto pudo observar que su atacante era una joven rubia que huía despavorida montada sobre una hermosa yegua blanca. Galopaba hacia el Oeste, dirección opuesta a la taberna.

Jefferson juró entre dientes mientras azuzaba a su caballo para que fuera más rápido. No podía creer haber sido tan estúpido como para meterse en una taberna y comenzar a preguntar el paradero exacto de la flor. Siendo tan valiosa como era alguien tenía que sospechar de que iba en su búsqueda, lo que no se imaginaba es que fuera aquella chica quien lo hiciera.

La persecución le estaba alejando demasiado de su misión así que, tras darse cuenta de que la distancia entre él y la joven no había disminuido, frenó y, observando cómo su atacante desaparecía de su vista, dio media vuelta y comenzó a recuperar el terreno perdido en aquella caza sin sentido.

La noche le dio alcance mientras él todavía no llegaba a su destino. El camino se le hacía cada vez más largo de lo que el mapa le indicaba y comenzaba a desesperarse. Aquel no podía ser el camino correcto; o el mapa era erróneo o él no lo había leído de la forma adecuada.

Cuando el cansancio comenzó a invadirlo ató las bridas del caballo al tronco de un árbol y encendió un fuego mientras se sentaba para descansar. El eco de los animales nocturnos del bosque empezaba a hacerle efecto arrullándole como si de una canción de cuna se tratase, provocando que cayera en un sueño profundo.

A unos metros de allí unos ojos azules observaban ansiosos el momento en que Jefferson se durmiera. Era lo único que podía observarse en aquel rostro debido a que la caperuza de una capa añil oscurecía sus rasgos.

* * *

Jefferson oyó pasos que caminaban a su alrededor. Sin abrir los ojos agudizó el oído para distinguir algo más; pudo escuchar el suave susurro de la tela al arrastrar la arena y las hojas caídas y el movimiento de unas manos rebuscando en su bolsa. Cuando se aseguró de que su atacante le daba la espalda abrió los ojos y, levantándose sigilosamente como una fiera apunto de atacar, descubrió una figura cubierta por una capa azulada. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de frecuencia mientras se acercaba a aquella persona que rebuscaba demasiado ensimismada. Con un movimiento de su brazo consiguió inmovilizarla en tiempo récord y, bajando la capucha, descubrió a la misma joven que le había atacado horas antes. Esta juraba entre dientes mientras intentaba desasirse del agarre removiéndose.

Jefferson la atrapó en el tronco de un árbol donde sujetó sus manos tras su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que buscaba? —preguntó con los dientes apretados debido a la fuerza que debía ejercer para mantener a la joven a raya.

—Nada que le interese —replicó ésta dando de nuevo un bandazo para intentar soltarse.

—Creo que sí que me interesa cuando lo que estaba revolviendo eran mis objetos personales.

—Hablando de ellos, debería ser un poco más ordenado, eso está hecho un desastre —Jefferson rió entre dientes al escuchar la réplica de la muchacha.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—Ni lo voy a hacer.

—Entonces no me deja más remedio —agarrando fuertemente las muñecas de aquella chica se dirigió al caballo de dónde sacó una cuerda para atárselas. Esta se quejaba y removía intentando evitar por todos los medios que Jefferson la inmovilizara, mas este lo logró y colocó a la joven en el lomo del caballo, justo delante de la silla. Recogiendo su improvisado campamento, apagó las pocas ascuas que quedaban aún encendidas, se montó en el caballo, detrás de ella, y comenzó a cabalgar a pesar de que la oscuridad aún reinaba en el bosque.

Cuando el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar Jefferson se dio cuenta de que cada vez se encontraba más cerca de la planta. Podía ver como el bosque se expandía y su color verdoso era cubierto por un suave brillo dorado. Sin poder creérselo azuzó al caballo para llegar al centro del claro que se habría frente a sus ojos, en cuyo centro se hallaba el Néfesh; una flor de un suave tono violeta que refulgía, muy parecida a la flor del loto común excepto por el tamaño de sus pétalos, los cuales eran más alargados y sus bordes eran de un tono blancuzco.

Jefferson desmontó del caballo de un salto y cogió la flor con delicadeza entre sus dedos. Los pétalos eran suaves al tacto pero lo más increíble era su calidez, como si la planta bombera sangre. Cortó el tallo y vio con deleite como otra flor igual salía de este enseguida para suplir el lugar de su hermana.

Volvió al caballo, guardó la flor en su bolsa, y montó sobre el caballo. Echó un último vistazo a aquel paisaje tan peculiar y comenzó a galopar de nuevo de vuelta al centro del bosque donde dejaría a la joven y volvería a su casa.

Dio un par de vueltas innecesarias para evitar que la chica encontrara el camino de vuelta a aquel lugar recóndito. Al llegar a un claro desmontó del corcel, cogió su bolsa y bajó a la chica que se hallaba silenciosa con la mirada fija y la barbilla en alto y se dejaba hacer como si fuera una simple muñeca de porcelana.

La colocó en el centro del claro y vio como esta le miraba con el ceño y la boca fruncidos. Extendió los brazos en su dirección a lo que Jefferson sonrió.

—Antes de soltarla, dígame su nombre —le pidió instintivamente. Había algo en aquellos ojos azules que despertaba emociones en su cuerpo en las que no quería pensar.

Le había pasado lo mismo en la taberna pero, la cercanía de la chica durante la cabalgata, había provocado que el corazón galopara todavía más frenéticamente que antes haciéndole creer a Jefferson que saldría de su pecho. El ruido que este hacía al bombear era tan fuerte que la joven debería oírlo.

—Alicia —contestó la chica minutos después tras sopesar los pros y los contras de decírselo. Era más orgullo que otra cosa lo qu evitaba que le dijera el nombre, pero pronto la necesidad de volver a sentir la sangre pasar por sus muñecas fue más fuerte que el orgullo. La sonrisa de Jefferson se hizo más amplia y este, quitándose el sombrero y creando un portal que le llevaría a casa, miró a Alicia la cual le observaba confusa.

—Un placer conocerla, Alicia —dijo y saltó dentro del sombrero. El grito de indignación de la joven por dejarla atada llegó a sus oídos provocando que soltara una carcajada. Eso es lo que se merecía por atacarle no una, sino dos veces.

* * *

—Le dije que consiguiera el sombrero, no quedarse atada en el bosque —el Ser Oscuro se encontraba hilando con tranquilidad aunque su voz dejaba entrever que no estaba para nada contento con las noticias que le traía aquella muchacha.

—Me pillo desprevenida mientras estaba buscándolo. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que dormía con él? —replicó la joven cruzada de brazos. Sus muñecas tenían líneas rojas allí donde la soga había evitado la circulación.

—Me da igual lo que haya pasado. Quiero que se haga con ese sombrero —Rumpelstiltskin dejó de hilar y se levantó para dirigirse hacia Alicia. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer para obtenerlo y recuerda que él tiene que vivir, para eso estoy creando la poción que lo someta.

Alicia asintió y se marchó de aquel lugar en busca de Jefferson. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de adentrarse en su casa, una vez estuviera allí dentro robar el sombrero sería muy fácil y, entonces, tendría su recompensa.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

**Néfesh:** es una palabra hebrea que significa alma. Aquí lo que quería era inventar una poción que hiciera que aquel que la bebiera se pusiese a las órdenes del que le suministrase la poción. Para ello necesitaría de esta planta y un mechón de pelo para extraer, mediante la magia, la esencia de la persona.


	2. Grace

**EL SOMBRERERO LOCO.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo lo ambientaré más en el Bosque Encantado pero también hay un poco en Storybroke. Por ello, estará indicado.

* * *

**II**

**GRACE.**

* * *

_Hay un lugar. Como ningún lugar en la Tierra. ¡Lleno de maravillas, misterio y peligro!  
Algunos dicen que para sobrevivirlo se debe estar loco como un sombrerero. Por suerte yo lo soy.  
¿Acaso me he vuelto loco? - Sombrerero Loco _(Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Tim Burton)

* * *

**Bosque Encantado.**

Una sonrisa radiante se extendió por el rostro de Jefferson cuando Alicia le puso en brazos a su bebé. Una pelusilla rubia cubría su cabeza y tenía manchitas rojas de las venas por toda la cara y el cuerpo. Aun así, a Jefferson le pareció preciosa, no podía evitar mirarla y temía estar babeando. A pesar de que la niña tenía los ojillos cerrados apretaba con fuerza el dedo de su padre con una de sus manitas. Esa presión hizo que Jefferson tuviera ganas de reír y de abrazar a su reciente familia. Simplemente no podía caber más felicidad en su cuerpo, sentía que estallaría de un momento a otro en un montón de lucecitas.

Alicia se acercó y se apoyó en él. Aún estaba cansada por el parto pero ya se encontraba mucho mejor que ayer. Miró como Jefferson observaba embobado el rostro de la niña como si intentara grabar a fuego su rostro en su mente. Sonrió sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Recordó cómo puso en marcha aquello que la haría convertirse en la mujer que es ahora, con una familia; al principio un velo cubrió su felicidad al saber que había vendido a Jefferson para conseguir sus fines. Sin embargo, cuando se vio obligada a seguirle a cada lugar, saber qué hace, con quién habla y, sobre todo, cómo entrar en su casa, empezó a sentir cariño. Se reía de su torpeza habitual y de cómo murmuraba cuando debía madrugar, al parecer, no le gustaba mucho. Poco después, cuando se coló en su casa Jefferson la descubrió y la encerró en una de las habitaciones donde la mantuvo cautiva durante semanas. Finalmente, cuando los dos comenzaron a sentir algo por el otro la relación se fue estrechando: hablaban constantemente, reían y compartía muchos momentos juntos hasta que se confesaron sus sentimientos. Alicia siempre recordará el fuego que sintió por sus venas cuando Jefferson la besó, fue simplemente mágico. En ese momento, supo que su corazón le pertenecía a él, al igual que el suyo era de ella.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarla? —Jefferson la sacó de sus pensamientos y, cuando le miró, descubrió que este la estaba observando con aquella sonrisa que le encantaba; una sonrisa que no podía clasificar en dulce, y tampoco en picarona.

—Grace —contestó sin pensar Alicia. Era el nombre que mejor le pegaba porque, sin creerlo posible, Jefferson le había concedido una gracia, un don, que ella no merecía pero que no pensaba rechazar. No cuando aquel regalo tenía un pedacito de Jefferson.

—Es perfecto —aceptó Jefferson sonriendo mientras la niñita abría sus ojillos y dejaba al descubierto el color oscuro característico de los bebés recién nacidos —. Hola, Grace.

* * *

Una risa cantarina inundó toda la habitación a la vez que un montón de rizos rubios oscuros aparecían corriendo para saltar encima de la cama, sobre sus padres. Grace volvió a reír mientras sus progenitores se despertaban, sus ojillos castaños brillaban de emoción mientras correteaba alrededor de la cama esperando a que se levantaran. Cuando lo hicieron, Grace los agarró de la mano y echó a correr escaleras abajo hacia el jardín.

Jefferson protestó débilmente pensando que la niña debería abrigarse antes de salir al aire frío, mas al ver que su esposa también se emocionaba y echaba a correr no pudo más que resignarse y seguirlas. Al salir, descubrió un manto de nieve de un blanco impoluto que cubría todo el jardín. Los copos aún estaban cayendo y se arremolinaban alrededor del cabello de su esposa y su hija las cuales jugaban con la nieve mientras reían.

El joven se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba cómo jugaban sintiéndose completo por una vez en su vida. La risa de su mujer y de su hija era lo único que necesitaba para sentir que su corazón volaba. Su pequeña de tres años estaba comenzando a hacer una bola gigante de nieve con dificultad. Resoplaba y hacía pucheritos mientras miraba a su padre exigiéndole que la ayudara. Con una pequeña risita Jefferson se acercó para socorrer a su pequeño ángel.

* * *

Sentía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, no podía creer lo que aquel hombre le había contado. Sabía que no mentía, lo había podido sentir, pero, simplemente, le parecía imposible. Y, sin embargo, ya empezaba a sentir como la traición desgarraba su corazón haciendo que este sangrara. No lloraría, por más que quería hacerlo no lo haría, no ahora, debía mantenerse fuerte, por su hija. Su hija. ¿La querría a ella? ¿o todo había sido una farsa?

Sus pisadas sonaban con fuerza en el suelo de mármol mientras se dirigía a su habitación, sabía que Grace estaba durmiendo, era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera despierta. Cuando pensó en su pequeña una oleada de cariño le invadió, no se podía creer lo que su madre les había hecho, ¿cómo era capaz de crear todo este engaño por su maldito sombrero?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, encontró a su esposa sentada leyendo, como siempre la encontraba cuando volvía de un encargo. Por un momento, lo cotidiano de aquella escena tan hogareña y cálida le golpeó con fuerza ¿eso también era mentira?

—Jefferson, has vuelto ¿estás cansado? —Alicia se levantó de la butaca mientras se dirigía hacia él, sin embargo, se paró a mitad de camino, consciente de que algo no iba bien. Podía notarlo en sus ojos, no la miraba con amor, sino con decepción, con traición. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la joven, solo había un asunto que haría que Jefferson la mirara así y, a pesar de ello, no quería creer que se había enterado, que la había descubierto. No quería que pensara que su amor no era sincero —Antes de que digas nada, déjame explicarte, porque lo que sea que estés pensando no es cierto.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no es cierto que te acercaste a mí con la intención de robarme el sombrero? —replicó Jefferson con sarcasmo. Apretaba los puños con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo y temía no poder controlar el volumen de su voz, no quería despertar a Grace, ella no tenía que ver aquello, no tenía que sentirse traicionada también.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros, Alicia, pensé… pensé que me amabas. ¿Tanto deseas ese maldito sombrero que me embaucaste?

—NO —exclamó, las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por su rostro mientras se daba cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo su marido. —Jefferson yo… yo te quiero.

—Claro —replicó con ironía— Lo que quieres es mi sombrero. Tanto, que has sido capaz de acostarte conmigo para conseguirlo. Aunque claro, no es nada raro teniendo en cuenta que eres una fulana cualquiera, no sé qué vi en ti. —Las palabras salieron antes de que Jefferson se diera cuenta, cargadas del veneno que el dolor provocaba en él, sabía que no sentía nada de lo que acababa de decir, pero no podía evitar intentar herir a Alicia, así como ella le había herido a él, sin embargo, cuando esta le abofeteó el rostro no fue el golpe lo que le dolió, sino la mirada de Alicia, una mirada que no olvidaría jamás.

Alicia salió de la habitación corriendo entre lágrimas, mientras Jefferson solo podía ver el libro que descansaba en la mesita donde Alicia siempre lo dejaba.

* * *

Alicia corría por el bosque cuando, de repente, una figura le impidió el paso.

—Creo que teníamos un trato —aquella voz, Alicia se giró a ella con violencia, era culpa suya que todo su mundo se desmoronase. Tan dolida estaba que no se dio cuenta que también era culpa suya que ella hubiera conocido a Jefferson, al hombre al que amaba.

—No tenemos ningún trato, no pienso robar a Jefferson y mucho menos pienso entregártelo. Ya sabe toda la verdad, así que olvídate del sombrero —replicó Alicia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano con violencia.

—No, no, no, pequeña niña. Firmaste un contrato en el que te comprometías a traerme un sombrero.

—Pues no te lo voy a traer, rompo el contrato.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Vas a matarme? Hazlo, ya no hay nada por lo que quiera seguir viviendo —murmuró la joven mirando fijamente al Ser Oscuro. Ciertamente, la muerte sería un alivio para el dolor que sentía ahora mismo, sería bienvenida.

—No, ciertamente no quiero que tu sufrimiento termine ahora mismo, quizás, puedo hacer otra cosa… —tres segundos fue lo que tardó y tres segundo fue lo que Alicia necesitó para sentir como un líquido la salpicaba sobre ella y sentía que comenzaba a caer. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio el cielo estrellado lejano mientras ella caía por un agujero a saber dónde.

* * *

Jefferson cerró con violencia la habitación de la parte de arriba de la casa. Se dirigió con pasos rápidos al baúl donde guardaría el sombrero. Llevaba este apretado entre las manos y lo arrojó con violencia al baúl cuando lo abrió. No lo quería volver a ver nunca más. Por su culpa, acababa de perder a su esposa y su felicidad.

Unos pequeños pasitos le hicieron girar la cabeza. Grace, con los ojos legañosos le miraba. Arrastraba un peluche con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se frotaba los ojos.

—Papi, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿He oído_ guitos'_? —pronunció la niña bostezando.

Jefferson se acercó a su hija y, cogiéndola en brazos, la acunó.

—Nada cariño, pero tengo que darte una noticia, Puede parecer mala pero, en realidad, es algo muy bueno. —Jefferson no quería que Grace sufriera por culpa de la mentirosa de su madre, al fin y al cabo, era su hija y era lo único que le otorgaba felicidad en ese momento —Mamá ha tenido que irse de viaje. Es posible que no vuelva pero está ayudando a mucha gente a que sea feliz.

—¿No va a_ volve'_? —preguntó la niña haciendo pucheros.

—No, cariño, pero está ayudando a los demás a que sean igual de felices que nosotros.

—¿De _veda'_? —Jefferson asintió y la niña se acomodó en su cuello —_Etoces'_ mami puede_ esta fuea. Ahoa quieo i a domi._

Jefferson depositó un beso en la frente de la niña y la llevó a su cama donde la acostó y arropó. Durante toda la noche observó a Grace dormir mientras se juraba una y otra vez que la protegería siempre.

* * *

Grace llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que su padre volviera de hacer ese encargo para la Reina Malvada. Pese a que la esperanza de verle entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa seguía estando presente en su corazón, no podía quitarse de encima el presentimiento de que algo malo había sucedido. Aquella mujer no le daba buena espina y eso que la había visto escondida detrás de un árbol. Sabía que su padre la conocía, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando le dijo que se escondiera, era como si supiera de qué era capaz esa mujer y, a pesar de eso, había ido a ayudarla. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tenía la extraña sensación de que era culpa del conejo, antes de eso su padre no se había preocupado por las condiciones en las que vivían. A ella ni si quiera le importaba no tener todo lo que quería siempre, de hecho consideraba que era mejor para su educación. Por eso apreciaba tanto el conejo que su padre le había hecho por no poder comprarle el otro conejo blanco, era algo más sentimental y qué significaba mucho para ella. Grace quería a Don Conejo porque lo había hecho su padre, había puesto su amor en él y eso es lo que Grace valoraba. Pero su padre no se daba cuenta de eso, había recurrido a la Reina Malvada para conseguir más dinero sin darse cuenta que, quizás, todo era culpa de ella. A Grace no se le había pasado la mirada de aquella anciana mientras le decía a su padre que su dinero no era suficiente. Sospechaba que en aquella anciana había algo más escondido y, ahora que su padre no venía, podía afirmar que lo había.

Grace abrazaba a Don Conejo mientras miraba como el sol se ponía y salía la luna con su cortejo de estrellas. Aún quedaba luz pero, mientras esta desaparecía, la esperanza de Grace de que volviera iba menguando mientras la preocupación aumentaba. Ahora sí sabía que la Reina Malvada le había hecho algo a su padre, pero este le había prometido que volvería y su padre siempre cumplía su palabra, costase lo que costase.

* * *

**Storybroke.**

Tras hablar con Henry, Jefferson se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. Aún dudaba de que su hija pudiera perdonarle y más cuando la había traicionado dejándola en aquella caseta, sin nadie que pudiera cuidarla. Grace no se merecía eso, solo le tenía a él y la había fallado.

Se retorció las manos sudorosas, mientras luchaba contra las imperiosas ganas que tiraban de él para que fuera más rápido con su hija, por un lado sentía que la había traicionado y no quería ver ese sentimiento en sus ojos, por otro, quería verla de nuevo, y abrazarla y hablar con ella y tomar el té con sus peluches. Quería hacer tantas cosas de nuevo con Grace, eso si ella no le rechazaba. Tembló de pensarlo, no sabía que haría si su hija le rechazaba, ella era su único motor para seguir adelante y para mantenerlo cuerdo… sin ella, posiblemente, acabaría loco encerrado en algún cuartucho.

El dolor de cabeza aumentó, llevaba días sin dormir dándole vueltas a la idea de enfrentarse o no a sus miedos y, ahora, finalmente estaba haciéndolo, sin embargo eso no quitaba la inquietud que le invadía con cada paso que daba.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando escuchó que el autobús de la escuela paraba. Su respiración se aceleró mientras sus músculos se sentaban. Cuando escuchó su risa, miles de recuerdos acudieron a su mente junto con un torrente de emociones difícil de parar que le otorgó el empujoncito necesario para salir de su escondite y llamar a su hija.

Cuando se giró y vio la alegría invadir sus ojos, los músculos comenzaron a relajarse. Pero cuando le abrazó la felicidad inundó su ser y se sintió de nuevo completo. Soltó un suspiro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija, no quería dejarla marchar. Era lo único que le quedaba y lo protegería con su propia vida.

Se soltó de su abrazo y, cogiéndole de la mano, le condujo a la cafetería de la Abuelita, allí pidió dos hamburguesas para que comieran y se pusieran al día, pudo ver que la felicidad de Grace pronto fue sustituida por otra emoción.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ir con la Reina Malvada? —la niña jugaba con las correas de su mochila evitando mirar a la cara a su padre. — ¿Fue por el conejo? No lo quería tanto, en realidad me gusta más el que hiciste tú.

—Quería darte una vida mejor, algo que vendiendo setas no podía hacer —contestó Jefferson tras pensarse bien la respuesta.

—Yo no quería una vida mejor —Grace levantó la mirada y la clavó en él —Te quería a ti. Te quiero a ti.

Jefferson sonrió mientras las lágrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en sus ojos. Su hija se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a él y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Prométeme que no me vas a volver a dejar.

—Te lo prometo, cariño. Y esta vez cumpliré mi promesa con mi propia vida —la niña sonrió y, abrazando a su padre, comenzó a relatar todo lo que él se había perdido en el mismo momento en el que Regina le dejó encerrado en el País de las Maravillas.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	3. La Hora del té

**EL SOMBRERERO LOCO.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo estará ambientado en el País de las Maravillas y en Storybroke por lo que estará señalado.

* * *

**III.**

**LA HORA DEL TÉ.**

* * *

_Desde que me caí por esa madriguera me han dicho qué tengo hacer y quién debo ser. Me han encogido, aumentado, arañado y metido en una tetera, me han acusado de ser Alicia y de no ser Alicia, pero éste es mi sueño, y yo decidiré cómo continúa._

(Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Tim Burton)

* * *

**El País de las Maravillas.**

Jefferson terminó otro sombrero e intentó probarlo. Frustrado tras ver que no funcionaba se lo colocó en la cabeza, encima de otro que llevaba puesto.

Cogió tela de nuevo y comenzó a coser otra vez, pero tuvo que parar al poco tiempo debido a que sus manos se quejaban del esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en sombreros y, cuando no estaba cosiendo, estaba pensando en su hija; su rostro se aparecía una y otra vez en su mente animándolo a seguir cosiendo. La Reina de Corazones, tras ordenarle que cosiera otro sombrero mágico, le prometió llevarle con él a Bosque Encantado. Así podría ver de nuevo a Grace y pedirle disculpas. Pero, sobre todo, podría vengarse de la Reina Malvada. Esto no quedará así, le ha arrebatado lo más valioso de su vida; su hija. Todo por su sombrero. Otra vez. Se sentía frustrado porque, tras jurarse después del abandono de su esposa que no volvería a utilizar ese sombrero, había caído otra vez en la tentación y, como consecuencia, había perdido a su hija. Pero no se daría por vencido, Grace era lo único que le quedaba y no pensaba abandonarla. No iba a dejarla sin padre.

—Sombrerero, te estás perdiendo la hora del té. Ya sabes que el Conejo se pone muy nervioso si no vas —Jefferson levantó la cabeza de la tela cuando vio como Lee entraba en la habitación. Su amigo tenía la facilidad de encontrarle en aquella enorme habitación a diferencia de los demás, que nunca sabían cómo salir.

—Voy ahora mismo —replicó Jefferson dejando los dos sombreros que llevaba sobre su cabeza en el último hueco de una de las muchas estanterías que poseía. Todas estaban llenas de sombreros y, ahora, tendría que conseguir otra. Quizás Lee podría ayudarle a pedírsela a la Reina.

Los dos salieron del castillo de la Reina y caminaron hacia el bosque cercano; allí, en un claro, Conejo había preparado una mesa para tomar el té. Todos estaban sentados alrededor esperando: los gemelos Alan y Sheen, Chesire y Conejo, llamado así por su constante manía de ver un conejo blanco en todas partes.

Si Jefferson había aceptado ir a esas reuniones todos los días era porque le ayudaba a motivarse para seguir creando sombreros y encontrar uno que funcione ya que le recuerda a la última vez que vio a Grace, tomando el té con sus peluches.

Chesire colocó los pies sobre la mesa mientras cogía una de las galletas que había traído el Conejo. Sus ojos de un color amarillo brillante miraban a los asistentes con diversión. Todos allí eran sirvientes de la Reina de Corazones. Conejo era el organizador de las fiestas que se celebraban en el palacio, los gemelos eran mozos de las cocinas y Chesire…bueno, de él poco se sabía a pesar de que llevaban conociéndose tanto tiempo.

—Hay alguien nuevo en el País de las Maravillas. Parece ser que ha estado perdida durante mucho tiempo y, ahora, ha llegado a las tierras de la Reina de Corazones. Los gemelos la han invitado a tomar el té —Conejo, tras asegurarse de que todo estaba perfectamente, habló mientras se servía una taza y unas pastas.

—¿Quién es la afortunada de ser invitada a nuestras suntuosas y privadas, hasta ahora, fiestas? —preguntó Chesire con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—Se llama Alicia —contestó Alan. Jefferson tosió cuando el trago que acababa de darle al té se le atravesó y los ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. ¿Alicia? No podía ser la misma Alicia que él pensaba. Quizás era otra chica, no tenía por qué ser la misma ¿no? Su esposa se había ido, Jefferson no creía posible que ella estuviera allí. Era imposible. Con aquellos pensamientos volvió a sumergirse en los próximos sombreros que cosería, quizás si hacía el ala más corta podría funcionar, o la copa más alta. A lo mejor lo que fallaba era el lazo, o el color. ¿O quizás el grosor de la tela?

—Buenos días —aquella voz sacó a Jefferson de sus pensamientos. Hacía mucho que no la oía y, cuando levantó la mirada, vio aquellos rizos rubios que tanto había acariciado y sus ojos azules brillaban con tristeza mientras observaba la mesa. Sus ojos se pararon en él y su boca rosada se abrió mientras la incredulidad nublaba sus rasgos. Jefferson se levantó de la mesa con violencia, mientras el dolor cubría todo su cuerpo. Empezó a caminar hacia el bosque sin despedirse. La incredulidad luchaba contra el dolor dentro de él. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Resopló ¿quizás le habían dicho que él estaba allí y había vuelto a por el sombrero? Al fin y al cabo, cuando se marchó, no se lo llevó. Una sonrisa malévola iluminó su cara. Qué viniera a buscarlo, no lo iba a encontrar y, entonces, habría hecho un viaje en vano, quizás podría hasta castigarla un poco haciendo que se llevara uno de los que había cosido pero que no funcionaban.

—¡Jefferson, espera! —su voz aún seguía afectándole y eso le enfadaba. ¿Cómo, después de todo el dolor, podía seguir teniendo sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Cómo podía su corazón latir con violencia cuando la miraba y observaba su rostro? Tan perfecto, con su piel blanca como la porcelana y aquellos ojos grandes del color del cielo que se enturbiaban cuando la tenía entre sus ojos. ¿Acaso eso también había sido mentira? ¿Podía ser tan buena mintiendo? Por un momento Jefferson titubeó, pero, pronto, eliminó sus dudas afirmando que ella era una experta mintiendo. Por supuesto que todo había sido mentira, había vivido en una engaño, feliz, pero engaño al fin y al cabo, y eso era lo que le molestaba, que no había podido sospechar de ello, había estado cegado por toda la felicidad que aquella mujer le había facilitado para luego arrebatársela sin clemencia.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Golpeó un tronco con fuerza y el dolor de sus nudillos logró aplacar un poco el fuego que invadía sus venas, pero aún seguía habiendo ascuas encendidas en ellas. Se sentía idiota por seguir amándola a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, por todo lo que le había hecho a su hija.

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco mientras se maldecía una y otra vez, apenas escuchó los pasos que se detuvieron tras él.

—Jefferson… —aquella maldita voz otra vez. Se giró, enfrentándola, sabiendo lo que vería. Allí estaba Alicia, tan perfecta. Ella solo le miraba, confusa, mientras la indecisión pasaba por sus rasgos —¿Cómo está Grace?

—¿Acaso te importa? No te importó cuando nos abandonaste —replicó Jefferson mordaz.

—¡Yo no os abandoné! —gritó Alicia mientras avanzaba un par de pasos en su dirección. Jefferson rodó los ojos —De verdad, Jefferson, escúchame. Hazlo y luego decide lo qué haces, si deseas abandonarme no te lo impediré, te lo prometo.

Jefferson, que había comenzado a andar, dejó de hacerlo y se giró de nuevo hacia ella. Asintió lentamente para que comenzara a explicarse.

—Hice un trato con Rumpelstiltskin: yo le daba tu sombrero y, a cambio, el me devolvía algo antaño perdido; mi familia. Mi familia fue convertida en piedra por una bruja tras no darle aquello que deseaba a esta, fui la única que logré escapar porque estaba de viaje. Así que, cuando los encontré, en aquel jardín lleno de estatuas, de aquella bruja, me dirigí a la casa de esta dispuesta a matarla, sabiendo que esa era la única forma de que mis padres volvieran a ser de carne y hueso. Pero, era imposible acceder a ella, no sin magia, por eso hice el trato con Rumple, porque él me ayudaría a acceder y matarla si yo le llevaba el sombrero. Como luego nos dimos cuenta de que ese sombrero solo lo podías hacer tú él te encargaría buscar la planta de Néfesh, de esta forma yo tendría que robar también algún objeto personal tuyo para poder extraer tu esencia y, así, darte la poción que haría que estuvieras a su voluntad. Ese era mi objetivo cuando te vi por primera vez y cuando te ataqué. Las dos veces. Sin embargo, una vez de vuelta en el Bosque Encantado, empecé a seguirte y, tras colarme en tu casa y que tú me raptaras, comencé a sentir cosas. No, Jefferson, no me mires así, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Olvidé por qué estaba allí y comencé a enamorarme de ti, no te miento, te amé, Jefferson, aún lo sigo haciendo, con todas mis fuerzas. Mi corazón te pertenece, siempre, desde la primera vez que me viste en aquel bar, te ha pertenecido.

Cuando tuvimos a Grace, el dolor por la pérdida de mis padres comenzaba a menguar pero tú descubriste la verdad y no me escuchaste, no escuchaste a tu corazón que te decía que te estaba diciendo la verdad. Aún lo estás ignorando cuando te lo dice ahora. Después de que me dirigieras aquellas palabras me fui al bosque a llorar y allí me encontré llorando con Rumple el cual, por no cumplir el trato, me mandó a través de un agujero a un pasillo lleno de puertas, ninguna podía abrirse, excepto una, no era exactamente una puerta, sino un espejo. Así es cómo llegué aquí. Jefferson, yo no os abandoné, jamás lo habría hecho porque sé que podría haber reparado mi error de haber hablado contigo —cuando Alicia dejó de hablar Jefferson la miraba, receloso todavía, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho —Sé que no me crees, pero es cierto, por favor, Jefferson, escucha tu corazón y deja atrás el dolor —Alicia se había acercado a él y colocó la palma de su mano en el corazón de su esposo. Este comenzó a latir más deprisa mientras Jefferson cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma de su esposa, aquel que pensó que jamás volvería a oler.

—¿Cómo puedo saber qué dices la verdad? —preguntó Jefferson en un susurro. Sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse bajo el tacto de Alicia a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer alerta, en tensión.

De repente, sintió la suavidad de los labios de su esposa sobre su boca y la añoranza explotó en su corazón mientras respondía al beso. Sintió como Alicia vertió en él todo sus sentimientos y supo que no le estaba engañando. Supo que todo era culpa de Rumple y la Reina Malvada. Aquellos le habían arrebatado las dos cosas que más quería en su vida. Apoyó a Alicia en el tronco de un árbol y la acarició mientras sentía que volvía a estar en casa tras andar errante durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Jefferson condujo a Alicia por los pasillos del palacio hasta la habitación donde vivía. Su esposa se emocionó al ver todos los sombreros que había cosido y tenía colocados en las estanterías.

—Quieres volver a ver a Grace —afirmó mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la tela de los sombreros —Lo siento tanto —murmuró en voz baja.

Jefferson no contestó, no podía simplemente decir que no importaba porque había sufrido mucho y aún no podía decir eso, no podía simplemente eliminar todo el dolor que durante años le había consumido. Quizás, con el tiempo, podría olvidarlo y perdonar por completo a su esposa. Por el momento, sabía que su amor era sincero y eso era todo lo que le bastaba.

—No he conseguido hacer otro sombrero que funcione. Se necesita magia y, en este mundo, no la hay —replicó Jefferson sentándose en su mesa de trabajo dispuesto a volverlo a intentar.

—Hay magia en tu interior, Jefferson, eso debería de bastar —replicó ella acercándose a él y ayudándole a cortar la tela.

—No la hay sino habría hecho el sombrero hace tiempo.

—Quizás, había algo que la bloquea —Alicia acarició los hombros de su esposo y comenzó a darle un masaje mientras este cosía.

Pasaron las horas mientras ellos permanecían así, en silencio, no hacía falta hablar porque compartían un momento a solas en el que la sola presencia del otro les valía.

Jefferson comenzó a notar como el sombrero que cosía vibraba y sentía como la tela se calentaba. Emocionado, con los ojos brillantes y un férreo presentimiento, continuó cosiendo. Cuando el sombrero estuvo acabado, descubrió que era igual que el que él poseía. Gracias a las indicaciones de Alicia había conseguido reproducirlo a la perfección. Se levantó de un salto y alzó en volandas a su esposa mientras soltaba una carcajada. Alicia se contagió de ella y comenzó a reír.

* * *

Días después la Reina de Corazones les visitó para ver el sombrero. Jefferson estaba pensando en pedirle que cambiaran su trato y Alicia pudiera venir con ellos pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

La Reina le alabó por su trabajo y le prometió que también se llevaría a Alicia cuando se fueran, pero antes debían preparar el viaje para que todo fuera perfecto.

Así, la Reina tardó diecisiete días en estar lista para partir, acompañados por su ejército volvieron al camino donde Regina abandonó a Jefferson y la Reina, alzando el sombrero, lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo. Jefferson vio con incredulidad como el sombrero obedecía a la Reina y entusiasmado esperó hasta que el portal se recreó delante de ellos.

—¡Cogedlos! —unos brazos agarraron a Jefferson y Alicia que vieron como la Reina avanzaba hacia el portal. Se giró antes de entrar para mirarlos —Lo siento pero, allí dónde voy, no necesito que me acompañen. Además, no creo que sea buena idea que alguien, aunque seáis vosotros, sepa que he vuelto —se quitó la máscara dando lugar a unos ojos oscuros que les miraban despiadados. Entró en el portal y este se evaporó tras unos segundos mientras las esperanzas de Alicia y Jefferson de ver a su hija se evaporaban con él. Una vez el sombrero quedó inerte en el suelo uno de los del séquito de la reina lo destrozó. La pareja fue conducida a una de las múltiples celdas del castillo mientras que ellos miraban hacia atrás soñando que todo fuera una mala pasada y la Reina volviera para ayudarlas.

Sin embargo, los retazos de tela del sombrero destrozado regados por el suelo eran la prueba irrefutable de que sus esperanzas acababan de hacerse añicos como la felicidad que les era tan esquiva.

* * *

**Storybroke.**

Jefferson salió con Grace de la mano de la cafetería de la Abuelita. Iban riéndose de un chiste que su padre acababa de hacer sobre uno de los enanitos. Su padre le había contado toda la verdad a Grace sobre lo que había ocurrido con su madre y ahora deseaba encontrarla con todas sus fuerzas para volver a ser una familia feliz como al principio, antes de que todo el dolor apareciera en sus vidas.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su burbuja de padre e hija que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien se paró frente a ellos.

—¿Jefferson? ¿Grace? —padre e hija abrieron los ojos cuando vieron a aquella mujer de ojos azules y pelo rubio mirándolos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Grace corriendo hacia ella. Alicia se agachó y estrechó con fuerza a su hija entre sus brazos. Su madre iba vestida con un precioso traje gris y llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta. Jefferson se acercó a las jóvenes despacio, mientras el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. No podía creer que, en unas pocas horas, hubiera recobrado toda su vida de nuevo.

Sentía cómo su corazón galopaba en su pecho y la sangre comenzaba a llamear en sus venas. Su cuerpo parecía salir de un sueño en el que habría estado sumido durante años con la ausencia de su mujer y su hija, sus dos ángeles.

—Que grande estás, cariño —murmuró Alicia mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de Grace. Cuando vio como Jefferson se acercaba a ellas soltó a la niña y corrió hacia él fundiéndose en un beso los dos al rencontrarse de nuevo, por segunda vez en su vida.

Grace sonrió al ver la felicidad de sus padres y, cuando se separaron, se acercó a ellos y, agarrando sus manos, caminaron hacia la casa de Jefferson, la casa que convertirían en su hogar a partir de ahora.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
